PlayStation Portable
PlayStation Portable (яп. プレイステーション・ポータブル Пурэйсутэ:сён По:табуру?), PSP4, также известная как PSP FAT; PSP Slim and lite; PSP Bright; PSP Street — портативная игровая консольпроизводства Sony Computer Entertainment. PlayStation Portable — третий продукт компании Sony в линейке PlayStation. Анонс PSP состоялся на выставке E3 20035, а первая консоль была продемонстрирована публике 11 мая 2004 года на пресс-конференции, проводимой Sony в рамках E3 20046. Первые продажи консоли были начаты в Японии 12 декабря 2004 года7, в Северной Америке 24 марта 2005 года8, и в PAL-регионах 1 сентября 2005 года9. PlayStation Portable является первой портативной игровой консолью, которая использует оптический накопитель Universal Media Disc (UMD) в качестве основного носителя10. Другими отличительными возможностями игровой консоли являются: большой широкоэкранный ЖК-дисплей11, расширенные мультимедиа-возможности1213 и возможность соединения с PlayStation 314, Интернетом15 и другой PSP. 27 января 2011 года Sony анонсировала следующую портативную консоль — PlayStation Vita, известную раннее как Next Generation Portable (NGP).16 Содержание * 1История ** 1.1Запуск в продажу * 2Технические спецификации * 3Модели ** 3.1Регионы и комплектации * 4Редизайн ** 4.1PSP Slim and Lite (PSP-2000) ** 4.2PSP Bright (PSP-3000) ** 4.3PSP go (PSP-N1000) ** 4.4PSP Street (PSP-E1000) ** 4.5Розничная комплектация ** 4.6Цвета * 5Аппаратное обеспечение ** 5.1Технические характеристики ** 5.2Аккумулятор ** 5.3Камера, GPS и TV тюнер ** 5.4Прочее * 6Игры * 7Программное обеспечение ** 7.1Системное программное обеспечение ** 7.2Мультимедиа и кодеки ** 7.3Интерфейс * 8Интересные факты * 9См. также * 10Примечания * 11Ссылки История Идеи по созданию портативной консоли у Sony появились ещё в 1997 году, когда на рынок Японии вышла портативная консоль PocketStation. Но продажи не задались, и уже в 1998 году компания свернула производство этой портативной игровой консоли. Sony впервые анонсировала разработку PlayStation Portable на пресс-конференции перед E3 200317. В то время как прототип консоли не был представлен ни на самой пресс-конференции, ни на выставке E317, Sony опубликовала большое количество технических деталей о новой системе18. Тогда CEO Sony Computer Entertainment Кэн Кутараги назвал устройство «Walkman XXI века» в подтверждение мультимедиа-возможностей консоли19. Несколько игровых веб-сайтов были впечатлены вычислительными возможностями консоли и предвидели потенциал системы как игровой платформы1720. Первые концептуальные изображения PSP появились в ноябре 2000 года на the Sony Corporate Strategy Meeting и содержали PSP с плоскими кнопками и отсутствием аналоговой «таблетки».21 Хотя некоторые выразили беспокойство в отсутствии аналогового джойстика22, эти страхи улетучились, когда PSP была официально показана на the Sony пресс-конференции во время E3 200423. В дополнении к аннонсированию большего количества информации про систему и её аксессуары24, Sony также обнародовала лист из 99 компаний-разработчиков, которые заявили поддержку для новой консоли25. Несколько PSP игровых демо-игр, таких, как Metal Gear Acid и Wipeout Pure SCE Studio Liverpool, также были показаны конференции26. Запуск в продажу 17 октября 2004 года Sony анонсировала, что PSP будет запущена в Японии 12 декабря 2004 года27. Запуск консоли закончился успешно, с более чем 200 тыс. проданных приставок в первый день продаж28. Различные цветовые вариации также продавались в тематических наборах, которые стоили больше, чем обычно, примерно на 200 долл. 3 февраля 2005 года Sony анонсировала, что PSP может быть запущена в продажу в Северной Америке 24 марта 2005 года29. Некоторые резкие возражения были из-за высокой цены30, которая была почти на 20 долл. больше, чем цена системы в Японии, и более чем на 100 долл. выше недавно запущенной Nintendo DS31. Несмотря на проблемы, запуск PSP в Северной Америке прошёл успешно3233, Хотя сообщения две недели спустя указывали, что система не продавалась так же хорошо, как заявляла Sony3435. Технические спецификации Ниже приведённые спецификации относятся ко всем PSP, если не указана конкретная модель серии233637383940414243: Модели Регионы и комплектации PSP продаётся в четырёх основных наборах, которые различаются дополнительными аксессуарами, входящими в PSP. Базовый набор, или Base Pack (названный Core Pack в Северной Америке44), содержит приставку PSP, батарею и адаптер зарядки45. Эта версия была доступна на старте в Японии27, и потом была выпущена в Северной Америке и Европе46. Value Pack включает всё из Base Pack, а также: 32 Мб Memory Stick Pro Duo, наушники с дистанционным управлением, чехол и шнурок для ношения приставки45. Некоторые регионы имеют модифицированные версии этого набора, который включает различные принадлежности к PSP47. Также было выпущено много эксклюзивных версий PSP, которые включают различные принадлежности, игры или фильмы4849. Редизайн PSP Slim and Lite (PSP-2000) Основная статья: PlayStation Portable Slim and Lite PSP-2000 (продвигавшаяся в PAL-зоне как «PSP Slim & Lite» и продвигавшаяся как PSP в Северной Америке, Японии, Китае, Индии, Италии, и Португалии)50. Это первый редизайн PlayStation Portable. На E3 2007, Sony обнародовала информацию о более тонкой и лёгкой версии PlayStation Portable51. Новая PSP была представлена на 33 % легче и 19 % тоньше, чем оригинальная PSP-система51. Номер модели был сменён на PSP-2000, с последующей регионно-базированной цифровой схеме (cf., соответствуя PSP-1000 цифровой схеме «старой» PSP-модели). Она была выпущена 30 августа 2007 года в Гонконге, 5 сентября в Европе, 6 сентября в Северной Америке, 7 сентября в Сев. Корее и 12 сентября в Австралии. На 8 января 2008 года встроенные Skype, Wi-Fi, голосовой Интернет, чат, были добавлены через обновления прошивки52. PSP Bright (PSP-3000) Основная статья: PlayStation Portable 3000 20 августа 2008 года, на конференции в Лейпциге, была продемонстрирована новая модель PSP с изменённым дизайном535455. За основу взят дизайн Slim & Lite (PSP-2000)55, новая версия консоли обладает более ярким и насыщенным дисплеем, встроенным микрофоном, овальными кнопками Start, Select и Home. Новый экран обеспечивает более высокую чёткость изображения и улучшенную цветопередачу. Из несущественных изменений в дизайне можно отметить, что надпись «SONY» перебралась в верхний левый угол, и логотип PS перебрался на кнопку (HOME), а также между кнопками сделали углубление. Консоль поступила в продажу в Северной Америке с 14 октября 2008 года и Европе с 15 октября 2008 года. PSP go (PSP-N1000) Основная статья: PlayStation Portable go О выпуске новой модели PSP под названием PSP go, стало известно 30 мая 2009 года5657 в июньском эпизоде Qore. Позже консоль была официально анонсирована 2 июня 2009 года корпорацией Sony Computer Entertainment на открытии выставки игровых достижений E3 в Лос-Анджелесе. У PSP go полностью переделан корпус, добавлена поддержка беспроводной сети Bluetooth, размер дисплея сокращён до 3,8 дюймов (на предыдущих версиях PSP 4,3 дюйма), и уменьшен вес по сравнению с оригинальной PSP на 43 %. Вместе с этим Sony убрала UMD-дисковод, но в отличие от предыдущих моделей, новая PSP имеет 16 ГБ внутренней флеш-памяти и поддерживает карты памяти стандарта Memory Stick Micro вместо Memory Stick Duo. Игры загружаются из интернет-магазина PlayStation Store. Скользящий механизм может скрывать главные кнопки и аналоговый джойстик, когда в них нет надобности. Продажи PSP go стартовали 1 октября 2009 года58 в Северной Америке и Европе, а 1 ноября новая версия консоли появилась в Японии59. 21 апреля 2011 года SCEJ (Sony Computer Entertement Japan) заявили об окончании производства PSP go на территории Японии. Однако SCEA (Sony Computer Entertement America) не собираются останавливать производство консоли из-за немалого спроса PSP go в Америке.60 PSP Street (PSP-E1000) Основная статья: PlayStation Portable E1000 О выпуске новой модели под названием PSP-E1000 стало известно 17 августа 2011 года на игровом съезде Gamescom 2011. Данная модель является моделью эконом-класса. С 26 октября 2011 года консоль появилась в продаже. У PSP-E1000 корпус, схожий с PSP-3000, но есть незначительные различия. В данной консоли нет Wi-Fi-модуля, присутствует лишь один монодинамик, тогда как в прежних модификациях консоли было два динамика, обеспечивающих стереозвук, и отсутствует микрофон, поэтому её цена меньше, чем у собратьев. Все остальные функции остались прежними. Розничная комплектация Консоль PSP продаётся в трех основных комплектациях: * Base Pack — базовая комплектация (в Северной Америке называется Core Pack44). Включает саму консоль, руководство по эксплуатации, аккумулятор и адаптер переменного тока12. Эта версия была доступна при запуске продаж в Японии61, позже продажи были реализованы в Северной Америке и Европе62. * Value Pack (в некоторых регионах заменён на Entertainment Pack) содержит всё то же, что и Base Pack, также включая карту памяти Memory Stick Duo на 32 Мбайт, микрофибровую салфетку для протирки экрана, ремешок для ношения консоли на руке, наушники с пультом дистанционного управления, чехол и Demo Disc (DemoUMD). В некоторых регионах вместо Value Pack продается Entertainment Pack, который включает UMD-фильм Lords of Dogtown, игру ATV Offroad Fury: Blazin' Trails и Memory Stick Pro Duo на 1 Гбайт. * Giga Pack содержит то же, что и Value Pack, но вместо карты памяти Memory Stick Duo на 32 Мбайт в комплекте идёт карта памяти Memory Stick Pro Duo на 1 Гбайт, кабель mini-USB для подключения консоли к компьютеру и подставка для консоли, предназначенная для удобного просмотра фильмов. Цвета PlayStation Portable доступна в различных цветовых вариациях: чёрный (piano black), белый (ceramic white), розовый (pink), сиреневый (light purple), голубой (felicia blue), нежно-зеленоватый (mint green), красный (deep red), нежно-розовый (rose pink), жёлтый, серебряный, золотой. Жёлтый цвет приурочен к выходу игры The Simpsons, белый и чёрный варианты доступны в Японии, Южной Корее, Тайване, Таиланде, Сингапуре, Гонконге, Австралии, Казахстане, России и Европе, в то время как розовый продаётся только в Европе (включая Россию), Гонконге и Японии. Варианты серебристый и голубой металлик были выпущены эксклюзивно 14 декабря и 21 декабря 2006 года в Японии и Гонконге.63 Вариант цвета хаки доступен покупателям коллекционного издания игры Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, выпущенного ограниченным тиражом в Японии. PSP золотого цвета была выпущена в Японии 22 февраля 2007 года.64 Кроме того, сторонние компании выпускают сменные панели и виниловые пленки с различными узорами и расцветками. Аппаратное обеспечение Технические характеристики PlayStation Portable была разработана Синъити Огасаварой для подразделения Sony Computer Entertainment корпорации Sony. Ранние модели производились в Японии, но для снижения затрат на производство оно было перемещено в Китай. Размеры консоли — 170×74×23 мм, масса с аккумулятором — 280 грамм. Размер дисплея по диагонали — 4,3 дюйма (110 мм), соотношение сторон — 16:9, разрешение — 480×272 пикселей, количество цветов — 16 млн. Система основана на процессоре MIPS R4000 и включает аппаратное обеспечение для декодирования мультимедиа (такого, как H.264) и векторный блок Virtual Mobile Engine. MIPS R4000 работает на частотах от 1 до 333 МГц. В 2005 году стало известно, что Sony обрезала частоту процессора для лицензионного программного обеспечения на уровне в 222 МГц, и причины этого неизвестны. Существует стороннее программное обеспечение, которое позволяет консоли работать на полной скорости в 333 МГц, однако заряд батареи в таком случае расходуется быстрее. С развитием официальных прошивок частота 333 МГц стала стандартной частотой для работы PSP, связано это было с увеличением производительности консоли для ресурсоёмких игр. В марте 2008 года появилась первая игра для PSP, которая использовала 333 МГц — God of War: Chains of Olympus. Система имеет основное ОЗУ объёмом в 32 Мбайт (в версии PSP Slim&Lite память увеличена до 64 Мбайт) и встроенную DRAM объёмом в 4 Мбайт. В консоли нет дополнительного блока управления памятью. Также поддерживаются карточки памяти Memory Stick DUO объёмом до 32 Гб (теоретически могут поддерживаться карты объёмом до 64 ГБ). Графический чип работает на частоте шины (166 МГц), имеет 2 Мбайт встроенной памяти, осуществляет полигональный и NURBS-рендеринг, аппаратное освещение, отсечение, наложение текстур, сжатие текстур и тесселяцию, затуманивание, поддерживает альфа-канал, тесты глубины, вертексное смешивание для эффектов морфинга. Все операции — в 16- или 24-битном цвете. Чип также используется при просмотре изображений. Модуль Wi-Fi в PSP поддерживает только два стандарта защиты беспроводного соединения — WEP и WPA. Наиболее стойкий на сегодня стандарт шифрования WPA2 не поддерживается. Это необходимо учитывать при настройке беспроводного роутера Wi-Fi, к которому будет подключаться PSP. Аккумулятор Продолжительность работы консоли со стандартной батареей на 1200 мА·ч (1800 на PSP-100X)(PSP Street 925мАч) составляет от 3 (при игре с максимальной яркостью экрана и использованием Wi-Fi) до 10 часов (при проигрывании MP3 с выключенным экраном)65. Батареи разной ёмкости Также существуют батареи большей ёмкости, к примеру, батарея на 2400 мА·ч, что увеличивает время работы примерно на 20 %, или 3600 мА·ч, что увеличивает время, соответственно, в 2 раза. Спящий режим позволяет использовать минимум энергии батареи, при этом ОЗУ консоли остается активной, что даёт возможность моментально включить консоль для продолжения работы. Камера, GPS и TV тюнер Основная статья: Go!Cam Фотокамера (go!cam 300 и 450x) и Спутниковая система навигации(go!explore — 290)GPS-адаптер были анонсированы в качестве дополнения для PSP в марте 2006 года. Камера Quick Shot (яп. ちょっとショット''Chotto Shot''?) может и снимать фотографии, записывать видео, играть в игры (invizimals и др.), и общаться по приложению Go!Messenger. Обе камеры имеют разрешение 1.3 megapixel. Камера была выпущена в Японии 1 ноября 2006 года по цене в ¥5 000. GPS-адаптер также поддерживал игры, в основе геймплея которых заключалось использование GPS, такие, как Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. ТВ-тюнер (PSP 1seg TV Tuner PSP-S310) был выпущен в сентябре 2007 года, специально для PSP slim&lite 2000, он обладает маленькой антенной и работает от самой PSP. Прочее Существуют дополнительные аксессуары: микрофон, батарея увеличенной ёмкости на 3600 мА·ч, насадка на батарею, увеличивающая ёмкость до 4600 мА·ч, наушники с пультом дистанционного управления, зарядное устройство, автомобильный адаптер и адаптер переменного тока. Игры См. также: Список игр на Sony PlayStation Portable Двадцать наиболее продаваемых игр для PSP66: * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter Freedom 3 * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Daxter * Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters * Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition * God of War: Chains of Olympus * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII * Gran Turismo (PSP) * Medal of Honor Heroes * Tekken: Dark Resurrection * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City * LittleBigPlanet * Dissidia: Final Fantasy * Call of Duty: Roads to Victory * Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker * Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee В настоящее время можно загрузить PlayStation Portable игры на консоль с помощью PlayStation Network через PlayStation 3, компьютера с Media Go или напрямую через Wi-Fi. Также PSP может читать без эмулятора игры от предыдущих приставок, например, игры от PlayStation One, NeoGeo CD и прочих. Чтобы посмотреть весь список игр, которые PSP может читать, надо в меню игра нажать кнопку квадрата, и появится список игр. При использовании сustom-прошивки есть возможность запустить образ диска из меню «игра»; также существуют эмуляторы старых консолей (например, Nintendo Entertainment System и Sega Mega Drive). Hombrew-программами называются самодельные приложения, которые не имеют цифровой подписи Sony и запускаются только через custom-прошивку или HEN. Программное обеспечение Системное программное обеспечение Основная статья: Системное программное обеспечение PlayStation Portable Системное программное обеспечение — это официальная, обновляемая, прошивка для PlayStation Portable. Обновления добавляют новые возможности, а также вносят исправления в безопасность, для того чтобы предотвратить запуск программ, которые не имеют цифровой подписи. Обновление прошивки включает в себя изменения, внесённые предыдущими обновлениями. Систематический выпуск обновлений прошивки добавил много различных функции, среди которых веб-браузер, поддержка Adobe Flash Player 6, аудио- и видеокодеки, поддержку различных форматов изображений, Skype, PlayStation Network, возможность подключения к PlayStation 3 для дистанционного воспроизведения видео и аудио, а также обновления безопасности. Веб-браузер на PSP-1000 Мультимедиа и кодеки ; Видео С качественным видео и аудио (разрешение 480X272, битрейт 500 кбит/с и частота дискретизации аудио 48 кГц) 22-минутный видеофайл имеет размер 55 Мбайт, и его можно записать на Memory Stick Duo. * Формат Memory Stick Video ** MPEG-4 Simple Profile (AAC) ** Основной профиль H.264/MPEG-4 AVC (AAC) * MP4 ** Простой профиль MPEG-4 (AAC) ** Основной профиль H.264/MPEG-4 AVC (CABAC) (AAC) и базовый профиль(AAC) * AVI * Motion JPEG Linear (PCM) * Motion JPEG Linear (μ-Lau) ; Аудио Аудиоплеер консоли поддерживает множество кодеков и имеет поддержку визуализаторов. Ниже приведён список поддерживаемых кодеков. * Формат Memory Stick Audio ** ATRAC3 ** ATRAC3plus * MP3 (MPEG-1/2 Audio Layer3) * MP4 (MPEG-4 AAC) * WAV (Linear PCM) * WMA (только стандарт Windows Media Audio 9) (воспроизведение формата WMA необходимо активировать в настройках при наличии подключения к Интернет) ; Изображения Программа просмотра поддерживает распространённые форматы изображений: * JPEG (DCF2.0/Exif2.21) * TIFF (В прошивке 5.50 поддержка убрана) * BMP * GIF * PNG Интерфейс Основная статья: XrossMediaBar В PlayStation Portable используется графический пользовательский интерфейс, который называется XrossMediaBar. Стандартный фоновый цвет меню меняется в зависимости от месяца года: Пользователь также, начиная с версии прошивки 2.00, может выбрать в качестве фона по умолчанию любой стандартный цвет или картинку из сохранённых на карту памяти67. Интересные факты * Среди русских геймеров часто употребляется название «ЗЫЗ», что является названием PSP, набранным в стандартной русской раскладке клавиатуры (ЙЦУКЕН). * Эпизод «Лучшие друзья навсегда» сериала «Южный парк» разворачивается вокруг игровой приставки PlayStation Portable. В этом эпизоде приставка была создана Богом, чтобы среди лучших игроков выбрать полководца армии рая. * В аниме Блич Полное подчинение Юкио «Нарушители должны умереть» напрямую зависит от его PSP. Он может «сохранять» людей в ней и возвращать обратно в этот мир. * В дораме Kurosagi, 3 эпизод, главный герой играет на PSP. * В аниме Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai главный герой постоянно играет на PFP, которая как две капли воды похожа на PSP. Кроме того, он использует подключаемую клавиатуру (похожую на клавиатуру для Sixaxis) и шлем виртуальной реальности. * Существует эмулятор этой консоли — PPSSPP. См. также * Media Go Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Xbox One v PlayStation 4: Who will win the next-gen console race? | Metro News # '''↑ Untold Legends: The Warrior’s Code. Sony. Проверено 7 июня 2007. # ↑''' PlayStation Portable — VGChartz # '''↑ Информация об авторских правах. Официальный сайт. Проверено 30 июня 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # ↑''' E3 2003: Sony Goes Handheld!. IGN (13 мая 2003). Проверено 30 июня 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # '''↑ Stanley A. Miller II. Sony aims to take on rivals(недоступная ссылка — история). Milwaukee Journal Sentinel (11 мая 2004). Проверено 30 июня 2009. # ↑''' PSP Japanese Launch Impressions. 1UP (11 декабря 2004). Проверено 30 июня 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # '''↑ Tor Thorsen. Spot On: The US PSP Launch. GameSpot (24 марта 2005). Проверено 30 июня 2009. # ↑''' Sony PSP launches across Europe. CBBC (1 сентября 2005). Проверено 30 июня 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # '''↑ E3 2003: Пресс-релиз PSP. ??? (31 декабря 2003). Проверено 5 июля 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # ↑''' Chris Roper. Sony PSP2N vs. Nintendo DS Sasuke. IGN (28 марта 2005). Проверено 12 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' PSP® System Features(недоступная ссылка — история). Sony Computer Entertainment. Проверено 6 ноября 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 декабря 2008. # '''↑ Мультимедиа-возможности PSP. Sony Computer Entertainment. Проверено 5 июля 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑''' О дистанционном воспроизведении. Программное обеспечение системы PlayStation 3. 3.00. Руководство пользователя. Sony Computer Entertainment. Проверено 5 июля 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # '''↑ Краткий справочник PSP. Проверено 5 июля 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # ↑''' Sony Computer Entertainment Announces Its Next Generation Portable Entertainment System # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Tom Bramwell. E3 2003: Sony announces PlayStation Portable. Eurogamer (13 мая 2003). Проверено 13 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑''' E3 2004: PSP press release. gamedaily.com (31 декабря 2003). Проверено 13 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # '''↑ Sam Parker. Sony announces PSP handheld. GameSpot (13 мая 2003). Проверено 13 марта 2008. # ↑''' E3 2003: More details about the PSP. ps2fantasy.com (13 мая 2003). Проверено 13 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # '''↑ Rob Fahey. Sony’s PSP concept model causes a stir(недоступная ссылка — история). gamesindustry.biz (5 ноября 2005). Проверено 13 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 29 сентября 2008. # ↑''' Craig Harris. PSP Concept System. IGN accessdate=2008-03-13 (4 ноября 2003). Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' The PSP FAQ. IGN (28 мая 2004). Проверено 13 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # '''↑ Tor Thorsen. Sony shows off the PSP at E3. GameSpot (11 мая 2004). Проверено 13 марта 2008. # ↑''' Luke Guttridge. E3 2004: Sony debut eagerly awaited PSP handheld. play.tm (11 мая 2004). Проверено 13 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # '''↑ PSP Hands-On and Software Lineup 2004. Gamepro.com (14 мая 2004). Проверено 13 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 5 марта 2009. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' Japanese Price and Date set. IGN (17 октября 2004). Проверено 15 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # '''↑ Fred Locklear. 200k pretty sweet purchases during Sony’s Japan PSP launch. Ars Technica (13 декабря 2004). Проверено 15 марта 2008.Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑''' PSP (PlayStation Portable) set to release on March 24 across North America(недоступная ссылка — история). Sony Computer Entertainment (3 февраля 2005). Проверено 15 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 2 ноября 2006. # '''↑ Matt Casamassina. PSP US Launch Date and Price Revealed. IGN (3 февраля 2005). Проверено 15 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑''' Tony Smith. Sony names US PSP launch date, price. The Register (4 февраля 2005). Проверено 15 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # '''↑ PSP Launch: The Sony Metreon. IGN (24 марта 2005). Проверено 15 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑''' Thorsen, Tor; Tim Surette. Spot On: The US PSP Launch. GameSpot (24 марта 2005). Проверено 15 марта 2008. # '''↑ Jay Lyman. Sony PSP Sales get off to lackluster start. technewsworld.com (5 апреля 2004). Проверено 15 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑''' PSP (PlayStation Portable) sells more than a half million units in its first two days(недоступная ссылка — история). Sony Computer Entertainment (6 апреля 2005). Проверено 15 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 октября 2006. # '''↑ Don Scansen. Embedded RAM(недоступная ссылка — история). SemiSerious. Проверено 7 декабря 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 6 января 2009. # ↑''' PlayStation Portable. HwB. Проверено 7 декабря 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 июня 2012. # '''↑ Everything you need to know about any PSP. Console Spot (27 октября 2009). Проверено 7 декабря 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑''' Sony publishes specs of new PSP pocket gaming console. Byrds Research & Publishing (31 июля 2003). Проверено 7 декабря 2009.Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # '''↑ Mark Hachman. Sony Details PSP Chip Specs(недоступная ссылка — история). Ziff Davis Publishing Holdings (24 августа 2004).Проверено 7 декабря 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 мая 2008. # ↑''' Sony PSP details revealed. CBS Interactive (30 июля 2003). Проверено 7 декабря 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # '''↑ PSP Go Hands on Preview. PSP Slim Hacks (14 августа 2009). Проверено 7 декабря 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑''' Детальные аппаратные различия доступны на PSP Secrets (англ.) # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Sony Computer Entertainment America Unveils New Price for PSP® (PlayStation®Portable)(недоступная ссылка — история). Sony Computer Entertainment (3 апреля 2007). Проверено 3 июля 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 1 декабря 2008. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' PSP - About PSP - Product details(недоступная ссылка — история). Sony Computer Entertainment. Проверено 17 марта 2008.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 мая 2008. # '''↑ Jeff Haynes. PlayStation Portable Price Lowered to $200:New basic bundle for Sony hand held due later this month. IGN (15 марта 2006). Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑''' PlayStation Portable 4GB Media Manager Edition. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 марта 2008. # '''↑ Tim Surette. Sony readies new PSP bundle. GameSpot (20 октября 2005). Проверено 18 марта 2008. # ↑''' John P. Falcone. Sony PSP Star Wars Battlefront Entertainment Pack. CNET (4 сентября 2007). Проверено 18 марта 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # '''↑ PSP Slim & Lite box image. Famitsu (August 8, 2007). Проверено 7 ноября 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' Get the skinny!. Sony Computer Entertainment Europe (12 июля 2007). Проверено 30 ноября 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 мая 2012. # '''↑ Skype Wireless Phone(недоступная ссылка — история). Skype. Проверено 18 ноября 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 13 мая 2008. # ↑''' New Sony PSP-3000 Announced; Comparison to PSP-2000 (20 августа 2008). Проверено 7 июля 2009. # '''↑ PSP 3000 представлена официально (21 августа 2008). Проверено 7 июля 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2 Пресс-релиз PSP-3000 (21 августа 2008). Проверено 7 июля 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # ↑''' La PSP Go! révélée, en images et en vidéo!. ??? (???). Проверено 5 июля 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # '''↑ Фото и видео новой PSP Go утекли в сеть. ??? (???). Проверено 5 июля 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # ↑''' On shelves right now: the PSP Go (англ.). QJ.NET (1 октября 2009). Проверено 1 октября 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # '''↑ PSP go (PlayStation®Portable) Evolves To Match the Digital Lifestyle(недоступная ссылка — история). Проверено 5 июля 2009.Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2009. # ↑''' The PSP will go stop | The Business Tips # '''↑ Japanese Price And Date Set. IGN (27 октября 2004). Проверено 6 ноября 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # ↑''' Jeff Haynes. PSP Price Lowered to $199. IGN (15 марта 2006). Проверено 6 ноября 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # '''↑ 2 nouvelles couleurs pour la PSP!. Kingplayer (???). Проверено ???. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # ↑''' ???. ??? (???). Проверено 10 января 2007. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # '''↑ Nix. Hard Charging: PSP Battery Life. IGN (???). Проверено 2 декабря 2006. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. # ↑''' The top-selling PlayStation Portable games — VGChartz.com # '''↑ PS Meeting 2005: PSP 2.00 Details. IGN (???). Проверено ???. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 августа 2011. Ссылки * Официальный сайт PlayStation Portable (рус.) * Официальная страница PlayStation Russia в Facebook * Официальный микроблог PlayStation Russia в Twitter